Linear tape drives are used for computer backup and archiving. In linear recording, data tracks are typically written in a parallel fashion from the beginning to the end of the magnetic tape. The writing of the data tracks is performed using a magnetic tape head that is disposed within a linear tape drive. The magnetic tape head may include a write array with a number of data write elements, or channels, disposed therein.